The bachelorette (revised)
by Writergirl246
Summary: So I've made this before but i decided to slightly revise it. After being dumped on the bachelor, it's now emma's time to find love in her season of the bachelorette. With 25 eligible bachelors to choose from emma's journey to find love begins. Lets just say all is fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1

The Bachelorette: Meeting the guys

 _so emma, last time we saw you on the bachelor you were devastated when neal sent you home. He choose tamara. But now you're the new bachelorette and you get to find love again. Your journey begins now_

those words have been circling around her head all day. Someone had to pinch her because she couldn't believe she was about to meet 25 awesome and amazing guys. To think that her husband could walk out of the limo blew her mind. This seemed like an amazing dream. almost to good to be true. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she balled her fist from nervousness. This was a huge deal, this was something that can change her entire life for the better. Since the bachelor emma thought she would never get over neal. She was truly in love with him and it broke not only america's heart, but her heart. Now that she's on the other side of the spectrum, it seemed even twice as intense as it was before.

"Okay, emma are you ready to meet your husband tonight" The host spoke with a nice smile on his face

"Oh, wow. Yes. I'm just ready to find love again." Emma brightly smiled, her pearly whites shined bright with anticipation

"Well, okay. The first limo is here. Good luck emma" Chris spoke pulling the blonde into a warm embrace. She smiled back seeing him off. She quickly breathed shutting her eyes

Moment later, the first guy stepped out of the limo nearly making her heart stop. He was absolutely gorgeous. His black hair brought out his bright blue eyes along with his pink lips. Emma let out a laugh when he approached her.

" Well, hello Emma" The man spoke. Emma's knees nearly gave out. Not only was he super gorgeous, he had an irish accent.

" Wow. Hi. Great accent. You're from ireland" Emma spoke

" Yes. My name is killian. Might I add that you look stunning" Killian spoke grabbing her hands. Her skin glistened in the moonlight complementing her long luxurious aqua gown dress giving her an amazing hour glass shape and hugging her curves in all the right places. Her dress brought out her illuminating green eyes, intensifying her look. She then topped it off with a pair of black strap heels. her soft blonde curly tresses fell with ease perfectly framing her face. He was completely intoxicated by her presence Emma smiled brightly at the man.

" Thanks, so much. wow. And you're super handsome. I'm actually really nervous right now. My heart is beating out my chest right now" Emma placed a hand on her heart

" I'm nervous. You're absolutely beautiful" He smiled

" Thanks so much killian. You're gonna give me a run for my money aren't you" Emma slightly bit her lower lip as a slight chuckle escaped her lips

" I have a feeling, you'd like that" Killian teased

" Oh. Mr. confident, wow i'm Really looking forward to spending some time with you inside" Emma gushed before pulling him in a warm embrace. His cologne made her swoon. So far the night was starting off perfect. If these were the kind of guys she was getting then she would have an extremely hard time during the rose ceremony. Emma quickly shook her head getting that thought out of her head. She just met the first guy there was 24 more to go

The next guy that stepped out of the limo was cheezing holding a mug. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore slacks and a dressy shirt. Emma gave the man a slightly curious look

" Hi. my name is jefferson. Nice to meet you" He smiled giving the blond the mug

" Hi. What's this. Are we drinking tea" Emma joked carefully holding on the mug

" Well. I got you this because i'm a tea specialist. Yes, it's a real thing"

" Wow. A tea specialist. Never heard of that before. Well thank you for the tea. Mind if I take a sip"

" By all means" Jefferson responded

Emma took a small sip from the mug. Flavors of orange and peach burst through. The intensity of the flavor caught her off guard. " This is literally the best tea i've ever tasted. like I kid you not"

" Glad you like it. I'm looking forward to spending some more time with you"

" Yeah of course. Great meeting you jefferson" Emma squeezed his hand before he took his leave.

The third guy came out dancing like carlton making her laugh. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore thin framed glasses and was dressed in a proper black tux.

" Hi, hello. I wish I could dance with you. But i'm in heels" She smiled

"This is all for you baby" The man spun around handing her a rose

" That's great. I like a guy that can dance. What's your name" Emma let out a happy chuckle

" Walsh"

"Great name. You've got some good dance moves too. I'll see you inside okay" Emma gave walsh a quick hug before sending him off

The fourth guy nearly took her breath away. From the way his baby blue eyes sparkled when he saw her to the big grin plastered on his face . Instant butterflies flapped in her stomach. Words couldn't describe how handsome he looked. Emma squeezed her hands in response.

" Oh, come over here. Give me a hug" Emma smiled opening her arms ready for his embrace

The young man walked up to her accepting her hug. His scent nearly drove her insane. He was sex on wheels and emma couldn't deny her attraction to him. It was almost immediate

" What's your name" Emma asked grabbing his hands

" Graham. Can I just say that i'm so happy that it's you. I watched the bachelor and when I saw that you were the next bachelorette. I jumped at the chance. You're gorgeous"

Emma cheeks turned a bright pink at the man's words. Her heart started rapidly beating out of her chest swearing that he could hear it too she quickly turned her head away collecting her composure."Thanks so much for that graham. I really, really appreciate you taking time off from your job and family to come and be with this adventure with me. I know it's super hard coming out here and putting your heart on the line. But i'm really glad you're here taking that plunge you know. I'm super grateful for that"

" Of course. look what I would have been missing out on if I didn't come here" Graham said quickly twirling her around

" wow. look at you sweeping me right off my feet aren't you. We definitely need to talk some more inside. Come find me okay" Emma gave graham a final hug before sending him off.

Emma covered her mouth in disbelief. Things were going really really great so far. Just meeting the first four guys and she already had great connections with them. The night was already going off on an incredible start. She couldn't believe her luck with these guys. At this point emma believed her husband was in that room

 **Okay. This was the first chapter of the bachelorette. I really hope you liked it. This my first time writing something like this. I've always wanted to write a bachelor/ bachelorette ouat style I just didn't know how it would come out. However, I did it and just tell me what you think. Since I don't want a whole 6-7 page story of meeting the guys i'm just going to list the rest of them out.**

Will ( The knave)

August

Philip

Archie

Victor (Dr. Whale)

Arthur

Cyrus ( from ouat in wonderland) yes I know that he's not originally from ouat

Peter

Thomas

Anton

Hans

Shawn

William smee

Fredrick

Merlin

john (little john)

Gaston

sidney glass

Liam jones

Dianel

Erick


	2. The Bachelorette : First impressions

The Bachelorette : First impressions, first rose and a date card

Emma woke up the next morning feeling confident in the group of men she of a group of 25 men, 13 men remainded. Those 13 were Killian jones, August, Cyrus, Walsh, Will, Merlin, Philip, Jefferson, William smee, graham, John (Little john), Victor (Dr. Whale) and Peter. Those were the men whom she shared the most connection with during the course of last night. As well as the most normal men she had encountered over the evening. Just thinking about last night made emma's head spin. Let alone she was recovering from a slight hangover. She could barely keep tabs with half the men at the cocktail party. Some conversations were smooth and comfortable, while others were awkward and weird. A few of them drank themselves into oblivion , turning themselves into complete idiots and one guy decided to jump into the pool making him look like an asshole all the while eliminating himself all in one move.

The first impression rose came soon after. Having her mind already made up, emma gave her first rose to graham. Their conversation had flowed so easy, and they had so much in common. It blew her mind that a man like graham even existed. He was nice, caring, passionate about life, goal oriented, and a traveler. An overall well rounded individual. Not to mention he was one of the sexiest guys in the house with a accent to match.

An hour later, emma headed over to the mansion where the guys stayed. This was the first week of dating these men and she couldn't have been more excited. Today she's going on a group date with a few of the guys. She decided the first date would consist of the men doing a obstacle course. The guy who finished in first place would accompany her to a secluded romantic candle light dinner. With the men in mind, emma was ready to pick the lucky recipients.

" Morning guys" Emma smiled, waving at her group of men waiting for her. They all responded back with bright smiles on their faces, greeting emma with individual hugs.

" So, this is the first week. You guys excited-" Emma spoke, but before she could finish, the room erupted with hoots, hollers, and applause from the men in the room. Just by looking at these guys and hearing their enthusiasm made her feel secure and confident that her husband was indeed sitting in this room.

" If you didn't already know, today is a group date. When I call your name head out to the limo for our first group date. Cyrus, Walsh, Merlin, Killian, Will, philip, Victor (Dr. Whale) , August, William smee, and john (little john)"

One by one the men that were called made their way to the limo for the first group. Still unaware of what they'd be doing for this date. The limo pulled up to a local park located in Agoura Hill, California. The guys all shared all confused glances with each other getting out of the limo.

" Morning gentlemen. I know you're confused about what's happening and what you all are doing here. Well, it's a great day so why not compete in a obstacle course" Chris spoke. The men chuckled at chris awkward delivery of his words, but none the less they were excited to compete and win the affections of emma.

"Alright, you guys ready" Emma appeared wearing black leggings, a solid gray sports bra and a pair of new balance sneakers. The men cheered in their starting position for the race making emma chuckle. With a blow of a whistle they were off. Looking over, she quickly locked eyes with killian. Butterflies took flight her stomach. She secretly hoped he would win. He was one of the men who she sparked a connection with. He was absolutely gorgeous in the most dangerous way. Just thinking about the things she'd do to him if the camera's weren't rolling made her hot with desire. She ignored her inner monologue turning her attention back to the race. She gave shouts of encouragement to the remainder of the men finishing up the course. Killian was ahead of the other guys with august and walsh right behind his trail.

The finish line was just within killian's reach. With his eyes on the prize he picked up his pace with a triumphant shout when he ran through the finish line ribbon, right to emma. She smiled giving him a quick side hug.

" Congrats killian. Get cleaned up for a candle light dinner with bachelorette emma. A limo will pick you up later on" chris spoke. Emma gave killian a final squeeze before sending him off.

Night soon approached and emma's stomach was in knots waiting for killian to arrive. This was the third time she checked her hair and makeup in the past twenty minuets. In the short time she's known him, he had already made her more conscious about her appearance in a good way. She really wanted to impress him, to let him know she wasn't here to waste his time and that she's in this till the end. No matter what drama and complications came her way She was determined to walk out of this with a husband.

In the corner of her eyes she spotted killian walking down the stairs. He was straight grinning at sight of emma. She wore a black bodycon dress along with a pair of ankle strap wedges. Her silky blond hair blew in the wind as her warm cinnamon scent surrounded him.

" Hey, how are you?,Come sit" Emma smiled taking in his attire as well.

" I'm great. You look absolutely beautiful" Killian smiled taking her hand in his, softly kissing the palm of her hand. She laughed covering her smile with her other hand.

" Thanks so much. You look great too mr handsome" She joked placing her hand on top of his

" I try" Killian responded trying to be modest. She was a vision to behold. He couldn't believe he was on a date with emma swan. When he auditioned to be in the bachelorette he didn't think he would actually get casted. His friend ruby pressured him into it stating that they'd make an amazing couple and that he'd never get an opportunity to meet her if he didn't take this chance. But now looking into her vibrant green eyes he's sure he made the right choice in being here.

" So, how's everything. I know it's hard being here and being filmed. People tend to be different on camera versus real life. I just want you to know that you don't have to be that different person with me. Just be yourself and I have to take that same advice and let you know that I am the same person on and off camera because i'm true to myself no matter what"

" Yeah. I'm still getting use to the camera's. Thanks for addressing that to me. Except for that i'm doing great. Better than great now that i'm talking to you. I had fun today" Killian smiled

" That's great. I'm glad you had fun today. Can I just tell you that I was hopping you would win" Emma leaned over whispering those last words in his ear

" Really"

" Yeah, I just wanted some more time with you. We didn't get enough time to talk last night, you know. So what do you do for a living"

" I'm realtor and a part time musician on the time. I usually play at local pub when I get the chance. My week is usually so packed I can only play at the bar once a month, twice if i'm lucky. What about you"

"That's great. I'd love to hear you sing sometime. So, i'm a social worker. I love kids and what's better than finding them safe and loving homes. I know what it's like to struggle and the need to want a family. It can be really impactful to the child's life"

" you're-"

" An orphan, yeah. I was. I got out the system at 18 years old and I.." Emma found herself getting choked up. This was their first date and already she was reveling her troubling past and hardships

" You don't have to tell me right now. I'm so Sorry " Killian reacted quickly trying to restore the momentum they had before. Emma grabbed his hands across the table shaking her head in response

"You don't have to be sorry killian. I know this is a heavy subject to talk about on a first date. Sometimes i'm too open for my own good. Being involved in this makes you a very open person. I shouldn't have-"

" No, thanks for telling me. That was really big of you" Killian spoke. Relief washed over her entire body when he said that. The urge to kiss him was almost instantaneous so she did. The moment their lips touched a bolt of electricity surged through her. His lips were soft and warm. His kiss was passionate yet gentle. It was the kind of intensity that took her breath away and had her coming back for more. When they parted emma wiped the lipstick stain from his lips with her thumb, mouthing the word thank you.

With that emma grabbed the rose twirling it around smiling over at killian. " I had a wonderful time with you tonight killian. I already feel very comfortable around you and i'm excited to see where this relationship is headed so with that said, Killian would you accept this rose"

" I will absolutely accept this rose"

Emma pulled killian into a warm embrace. The smell of his cologne were doing unspeakable things to her. Emma sighed melting into his touch. She felt as if she was dreaming being wrapped in the arms of this tall and rugged irishman was something she'd never imaged. The limo would be picking killian up in about 30 minutes and the last thing she wanted to do was say goodbye

" I don't want you to go" Emma spoke, arms still wrapped around his shoulder

" I don't either" Killian leaned in for another kiss, she gladly accepted. She treasured those last 30 minutes in killian's arms before seeing him off.

With three more dates and a rose ceremony on the way during the week. Emma knew she had an important decision ahead of her.

 **Okay that was chapter 2. How was emma's first date? And Who do you think emma should eliminate in the rose ceremony? Leave your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading. Chapter 3 will be up soon**


End file.
